News Thread
This is a News Thread where Colin Clark, producer of Drew, posts up to date information on Drew news. News Thread (Hosted by Colin Clark) * 2/10/13 - Have you missed Drew the past two Saturdays? Well it's a good thing that 3 new episodes of "Drew" will premiere 3 Saturdays in a row! Love, Pain, and Action. This should be fun. * 1/24/13 - Starting with "Revenge Is In the Air", episodes will have promo's at the end for upcoming episodes, events, or other Clark TV happenings. It will be a nice reminder for upcoming episodes or events. Plus, you can ignore it if you want to! * 1/5/13 - Note that some episodes have had minor scheduling changes. This is in order to have less of a gap between the second half of the first season. So it's a good change! * 1/5/13 - I hope you all have enjoyed the first 2 episodes of Drew! Happy New Year from the Clark TV family! Enjoy the more episodes to come! * 12/30/12 - The wait has been well worth it. Drew premieres in just 2 days! * 12/6/12 - All of the title cards for the first 9 Season 1 episodes are here! Expect the last 8 to be released closer to summer. * 12/4/12 - I can't believe Drew is only 28 days away! Get ready. Drew is on the way! * 11/21/12 - Some more episode artwork is up! And, there will be a Season 2 of Drew! And of course, Happy Thanksgiving Americans! * 11/2/12 - It's official! Season 1 of Drew is complete! And I can't wait for you guys to see it! And stay tuned to see if we get a Season 2! Until then, we edit the scripts, the Wiki, and more episode art will be released. And of course wait 2 more months for the premiere of Drew! * 10/31/12 - Please remember that up until around mid-December, this site will still be under construction often with major changes and additions to the Wiki. And of course, Happy Halloween! * 10/31/12 - Sorry that I haven't posted any info for 3 weeks! But those 3 weeks were spent very well. Only one episode of Season 1 is left to be written! Then more updates to the website will come, such as episode images and the pages will have more official designs! Only 2 months until the premiere of Drew! * 10/10/12 - All of the Season 1 episode names have been released! Check them out on the Season 1 page. * 10/2/12 - The name of the school has been decided. Drew and his friends go to... Jackson High! * 9/30/12 - I'm writing a pretty big episode today, romantic-wise... get ready! * 9/27/12 - If you ever find a mess up on the Wiki, with a link, or a typo, etc. then please let one of the admins know! If the page is unprotected, then go ahead and fix it for us, but still let one of us know if you find an error! * 9/25/12 - Let's welcome Tolu to the Clark TV Production team! If you can't reach me for any reason, please contact her with problems and she will fix them or relay the message to me. * 9/18/2012 - Lots of new info is released and will be released on this blog! I will answer as much as I can, so go ask! http://drewtheshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ImmaFatCake/Ask_Me_Anything * 9/18/2012 - The first two episodes have been written for Drew! Plus, a load of new pages have been added and updated around the Wiki, including new info. Go check it out! Category:Browse Category:Protected